


The Blood Wars

by GalaPyre, The_Starline_zone



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Multi, Other, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaPyre/pseuds/GalaPyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Starline_zone/pseuds/The_Starline_zone
Summary: Fransis dieter wingfield, otherwise known as Fran. Who are they? What are they? How are they conected to the demon war. Grell doesn't know and it's her job to find out. Warnings: mentions of suicide and gore. I don't own black butler , only my o.c. OcXGrell fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading !
> 
> Notice: I don't own black butler or it's charecters, only Fransis :P
> 
> Rp partner and inspiration: Ames/starline
> 
> Warnings: contains mention of suicide and gore.
> 
> (Based upon an rp)

Scene 1: The Blood Wars

"Extra,Extra! Read all about it! Vampire of london counts out at 700 victims as of this morning!"

The paper boy says as he waves his newspaper next in the street.

Ciel grabbed the paper from the boy and keeps walking but sounds annoyed " tch, this is the case the Queen demands I solve Sebastian. We have to catch this 'vampire'." He snorts out.

Sebastian flipped the boy a coin with a close eyed smile and follows after his young master . He sighs in disinterest "Yes my lord. It appears this may be your most challenging yet~" he says smirking.

~~~~~~ Across London

William shifts his glasses as he stabs a demon in the shoulder , glancing at Grell. " I don't approve of you going out on your own in these circumstances, but I have little choice but to except it. The higher ups have order you to find this rebel Shinigami before the Demons start a full out war. Your the only one who can take a Demon one on one and win Sutcliff" he grounds out.

Fran holds the news paper with shaking hands , her tears staining the pages. "N-NO! I wont fail! I'll be a Shinigami! I will do it!" She yells out. She collapses on her knees shaking in pain , before getting up and running off. She has to feed again.

Following stabbed shoulders enacted by her 'partner', the scarlet shinigami sliced diagonally down the ambiguous demon's backside with her own death scythe, which tore it's teeth into the 'flesh' of the being into pieces, fading pieces. Like her own teeth, which seemed to grin at first at the absolute mutilation of the demon, followed by a tinge of curiousity.

"Ooh, a war between demons and us reapers? As long as Bassy learns from it after all!" Grell comments in her flamboyant ways, despite the fact that almost anyone would deny the fact that she is female. Being androgenous or transgender wasn't quite a thing at the time.

Two words did stick out to her. 'Rebel Shinigami', and it wasn't the Undertaker in mind. As the demon's body descended to the ground, Grell's attention partially averted to William's, with the motivation being clear.

"Eh? Rebel? I'll do, but you better let it be my work for the weeks."

[C]William sighs and nods at Grell " Yes a rebel shinigami... or at lest thats what they think. Apparently a blond haired man with shinigami eyes and teeth like yours is killing mass amounts of humans and drinking their blood... this shinigami doesn't act like a shinigami... but what other creature has our distinctive eyes? This shinigami has a german accent and yet the killings started in japan. Their still investigating for leads in who this rebel is.

They haven't been able to find any information on this shinigami, no one has recognized them as of yet. It's become quite the hassle. We know there weak however and need the blood for survival. This makes me think this isn't a shinigami at all but a demon with shinigami eyes. They however argue that shinigami are technically demon and that this shinigami could be sick or injured. I disagree personally , however your the only shinigami in Britain who can survive without backup and hunt down this demon.

Don't make me regret this Sutcliff. "

William glares at Grell and leaves back to the shinigami realm , leaving her there.

Despite the fact that Grell was a talkative woman, she followed the departed partner's words until they vanished, physically and verbally, not unlike the ceasing to exist demon corpse. Those fluorescent chartreuse pupils of a reaper couldn't be replicated by a demon or a mortal, and those lusts this suspect possessed were unheard of. At least, they were unheard of for a reaper.

Demons had more of a lust for blood than reapers, despite what she may lead one to believe. A taste for blood and the essence of a soul.

"Well, he finally believes in me after that liner, but at least I'm killing more demons. If Only Sebastian would soon join in. " the madness-driven redhead mentioned to herself before fleeing in the opposite direction from William's departure, as to search for such the lustful reaper-demon of sorts. A quest, a bizaare adventure if one will, despite how her viewpoint was rather skewed.

Fran struggles to keep moving , her hand becoming bloody from dragging on the wall to hold herself up. "J-just a few more..." she mumbles weakly.

Fran smells a few homeless children and tears of regret trail down her weary face. She hated this, living like this. Being a demon... the only mercy she could give her victim was to not take their souls and hope a shinigami came for them in time.

She turned the corner , her shinigami eyes had accepted her , most likely because she haven't eaten a soul. She had no doubt if she did they would turn to ash and fall out. Her demonic self claimed the eyes and they now glowed a bright green with cat eye slits when she hunted.

It was a group of 6 around a trashcan fire , they turned to see her and were startled. Fran didn't let them move or speak. With her demon claws out, she quickly like a blur snapped each neck. She look her time drinking from them.

Unknown to her the now corrupt shinigami eyes would be seen by the shinigami. It would be understood finally that she was a demon and had stollen the eyes.

That Scarlet Shinigami, a skilled one, wasn't she. Grell initially took floaty, yet quick movements as, due to in part her flamboyant nature and a reaper's more agile capabilities, to catch this strange, vampire-esque being. As her responsibilities were to search such an enigmatic being without the prescence of photographs, it would've taken a while for a mortal.

Despite key aspects, shinigami were not meant to interact with mortals, as they weren't mortals once chartreuse invaded a suicidal human's death.

Regardless, sliced throats of six mortals laid ahead of the redhead, as did a glimpse of feline pupils similar to that of her own, alongside a pair of what seemed to be her former spectacles, which didn't catch her eyes at first.

Grell did her best not to let herself get captivated by the dripping blood below for a moment, as she raised her scythe as to signal a threatening light.

"..You must be that blood-sucker. aren't you?"

Fran glances up at Grell and pauses, the shinigami of her dreams is right there in front of her! ...wait in front of her!?

Fran widens her eyes and slips on the blood smacking her head against the pebbled ground with a goan. She shakily gets back up and glares at the shinigami

"I'll have you know being called a blood sucker is slightly offensive. I'm not a vampire even if I'm being called such. I don't have a choice in this blood thing you know"

Fran licks her lips slowly and shifts her now bloody glasses.

Fran was covered head to toe in blood, you could hardly see what she looked like, she had been eating non stop for days now and she had gotten quite messy in the process.

Fran winced seeing her reflection in the pool of blood and moved to try and lick the blood off her hands. It wasn't that she was strong after all, but the demons didn't bother her. They were using her feeding as an easy excuse to get souls.

As clear as the spectacles, while as opaque as blood, was the scarlet shinigami's enticement towards the false vampire's stained coating of crimson due to a thirst. A lust. A must. One she wasn't a shared but with a variant of the desirable red, nearly causing her to contribute to the case with her revved-up death scythe.

Yet, a calling from her partner in black, mentally, prevented teeth from tearing into already mutilated flesh, as her almost hyper attitude calmed only a minute fraction.

"Then why do you feast on it? There's no blood retrieval section, yeeet.." Grell asked in her rather effeminite voice, leaving the gender of her leaning towards female, despite a tinge of a more masculene body she didn't want seen.

The urge to retrieve the souls was high, even if William didn't seem to allude to that fact, due to the fact that Grell was atop the soul-retrieval ladder..a ladder that could fall.

Fran stares at her and sighs "I am unfortunately a newborn demon. I however refuse to be one. If I don't in-jest enough blood I will die.. again unfortunately I've had to kill so many... my only mercy is not taking their souls... I apologize for not staying to make sure a shinigami makes it to my victims. It seams the demons are taking advantage of my state of weakness and stealing the souls when I'm out of range... " she sighs and holds her head in her hands "I'm hopeless , why couldn't I die right? I'm supposed to be a shinigami... not a demon... I refuse to be a demon. I only regret causing you and the others so much trouble..."

She looks at at Grell with tears in her eyes , her Shinigami eyes glowing softly in the shadows that pull around her . She starts wiping at her face and stops with a sigh "theres no point... I need a shower.. this is disgusting ... not that I mind the beautiful color of life... passion... its annoying when certain parts of you are drenched in it however."


	2. Flirting with Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the last chapter! Me and my rp partner took a brake for a week or so do to a tight schedule so it might take awhile for the next chapter.

Desires, temptations, having to be supressed by the supposedly superior shinigami in scarlet. Drowning, like a non-swimmer left in the atlantic, while the redhead was nearly on the verge of futhering this lust, yet halted. Paused. Droplets weren't spurring rapidly from the scythe.

She seemed a little disappointed at the denial-driven demon's wording.

"It's not irritating! I'm used to being coated in red, no matter how much William detests it. It's flare!" Grell nitpicks before her harsh comments die down, as the goal in mind was the find the 'vampire' and report of them. It wasn't clear per se on what should be done to them after the fact.

Nothing disqualified her from taking the mis-labelled lady, thus Grell gave her coat with reluctance to the other. The Fan known as Fran.

"You can come with me then, but I have to keep William from knowing that you're a demon. He haaates me with Sebas-chan!"

Fran takes the jacket with a dramatic flair and swing it around her body,

She tilts her head at the reaper and smiles demonically "Sebastian? Never met them. Although your right the daring red blood always looks lovely. It's just a tad uncomfortable, are you sure offering to let me stay with you is smart my lady? I've been known to be quite a savage. " she purrs and licks her lips slowly , eyeing the reaper. Oh yes she didn't have decent thoughts at all did she?

She moves forward and slides her blood covered right hand across Grell's cheek ,leaving a trail. She smirks wickedly at him. "Oh look I got you all dirty!~ such a pitty. " she leans forward and kisses Grell's cheek breathing in her ear. " your beautiful like a rose. I wonder, how sharp are your thorns?"

Feisty, a flair which the leading reaper would enjoy, whether she gave the jacket away or not, yet her chartreuse pupils starkly averted to this follower as cerise slid below her low-hanging spectacles. How could a demon not know of other demons? Wasn't there a demon 'dispatch' like with reapers, or was it a rare occurance for demons to exist? Explaining away Sebastian's seemingly solitude servitude.

"..How do you not know about such a RAVENOUS demon? You are one, aren't you?" hissed her thorns for teeth. As her disinterest nearly grew before the blood 'calmed' her. If the calmness was indeed being tamed by suave blood, suave acts were feeding the blood.

If only that Raven accepted such a thing.

"And I passed higher than William despite all his serious nonsense..You'd pass like Viola~" Grell continued, alluding to a tale of pretending and romance.

Yet, not a false love, per se.

Fransis hmms and cuddles in the coat blinking her eyes at the red head slowly . She tilts her head at the reaper and smiles a breathtaking true smile.

"Demons are solitary creatures, lower demons are common ,but aristocratic demons like myself and that Sebastian are rare. I have no idea how I became one and no one is around to teach me. I fell in love with a reaper ages ago, when I first woke up as one. Love at first sight, back in japan. The reaper was from a foreign division and I never saw them again. They know not of my existence, although it pains me so. The fiery attitude, such skills in battle, welding a simple small scythe. A reaper in training still perhaps? Spiky red hair and shark like teeth, although perhaps I may never see them again.

Spiked sharklike teeth, hair of a stark scarlet, and a smaller scythe..it seemed as if that desiring demon was talking about Grell, prior to the advancements of her specialized death scythe and lower-hanging spectacles. Sudden words describing her and a prior mission only further stood out, thorns overpowering the roses. Of all the moments, it happened prior to her rather alternative lifestyle in hair, and the death of a dull jet coat.

Simply put, it was early on in her death-hood, and the cerise shinigami was more than hyper about the mentioning of her skill, flattered without dismissing the words. "You're with that reaper now, you know!~ And I succeeded more than William, so you have a high-rank reaper-"

Yet about that inky haired reaper. Leaning towards a brown, who appeared serious and stern? Communication grew a little unclear, yet there was a sense that he would soon reappear.

Affectionate,such affection the demon had. Nearly paralleling Grell's own for that jet-haired raven. As the shinigami initially continued her lead to a dispatch-contacting spot of sorts. What could've halted her was the flattering, in which the already hyper redhead felt a spark. However, the halt occurred due to the concern Fran expressed in her playful voice.

One does not simply hijack a mortal into a land of non-mortals, yet it remained a grey zone for a reaper to drag a wannabe into a sector of reapers. Grell didn't halt in steps, but in mood, from esstatic to the unclarity. She tugged back onto Fran almost vigorously, insisting. "I told you that William is against me with humans, and you aren't one! You're what bassy is. Will wouldn't caare.."

Thorns easily pierced through rose-tinted glasses however sturdy they were. Of course the proud reaper had to keep it low-profile with Fran in mind, to not get blinded by reading between laws.

"Just keep up with the non-demon aaacts!" She says sternly.

Fran stares wide wide eyed at Grell, she stares in shock and nods frantically, "Of course of course, i'll make sure to keep acting like a reaper the best I can. After all I'm just one hell of an actor. Surely it can't be too hard, After all I'm already one mentally. I won't change too much of what I'm already doing, just maybe hide the blood devouring" she says as she is dragged along. She was so happy after all her dream was coming true, and by the person she looked up to. It was thrilling really, She didn't even know how to react.

As she was dragged along to the Shinigami world, she couldn't help but think of these other men Grell kept Speaking of. Just a touch of jealousy flared in her blood. She wondered what it took to get his attention. How Could hear Grell speak so passionately about her? She wondered just what it took to make Grell think of her that way.

She didn't mind a challenge after all, if anything it was exciting. Grell didn't seem against her, if anything it seem like she might just get her attention. The very thought got her so excited, after all doesn't Everyone want their crushes attention. Or perhaps it's more like love, she would do anything for her. The perhaps it's not a good idea to let Grell know that quite yet.

She was afraid she wouldn't seem as enticing if she was that boring. Such a strange worry, to seem all she is anything but, how she can prove that to Grell.


	3. Gods Unforunate one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell seams to think taking this demon in is a good idea.... will this idea be her best one yet? Or her down fall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Ames and me didn't feel it was ready until now! Enjoy chapter 3 of Blood Wars!  
> Let me know what you guys think yah?

Rambles, drabbles, tangents by that affectionate redhead named Grell. Who approached the gateway to the shinigami realm without much reluctance. while her words trailed like a very, very lengthy cinematic record. The gateway itself possessed a minor hesitation. one possibility is that her death scythe would be revoked once more, if she were to hijack a demon into a place of comperably 'human' reapers.

Correction it likely was the timing, as the nocturne turn caused a diminishing sunset's cerise to illuminate across the sky before blinking out much like the light fading from a humans eyes overtaking darkness once again. Like humans, reapers had to sleep, and like demons, reapers had to be discrete.

A paradoxical feeling that Grell decided to mention, "You'd stiill have to follow my lead, even if you can act. Or else my scythe will be like Hamlet's father-- DEAD!"

Leaving Fran possibly in a fit of confusion, Grell decided on entering the 'gateway'.

Fransis stares at Grell in awe and slowly enters ,then quickly following her. She grins wildly at her from behind diligently. She pauses slightly and pulls Grell aside ,into a secluded corner and whispers worriedly. "Grell! I'm covered in blood! I should have cleaned up first! If I'm following your league what are we saying to explain this? What is the plan!? I'm worried you didn't think this through! "

Hindsight is always twenty-twenty, yet impassion drags the clarity to unbalanced perceptions. As she was yanked into the corner by the wannabe, Grell hissed softly, like a snake snatched by a bird of prey. She couldn't intoxicate Fran however, thus the hissing died down, unlike the stained blood of that would-be partner.

"Well I--" initially refuted the scarlet shinigami, until her words were shattered like broken spectacles, as indeed, she lacked a clear plan for a moment. 

"--You could sneak in my room and cover for those beautiful stains..we could.." Grell whispered poorly while efficiently. If anything, it kept the interactions with others minimal to non-existant.

Fran blushes darkly and stares at her in shock "Y-your room? I-is that how your going to hide me? ... my I-I ... " she covered her mouth in shock and blushes quite fiercely.

~;~;~;~;

William was having a rotten day.  
After He left Grell to do her thing , he got ambushed by a lower demon and came back to the shinigami realm with a bloodied torn up leg. Wonderful, just the way to start his morning. He was in the medical center for most of the day and was out directing the staff now. 

"I wanted that on my desk an HOUR ago Regis! What are you doing sleeping!? Get your ass moving! Jennet why are you running to David!? Get over to the soul list department NOW! We have no time for flirting!" He fires out and yells at the panicking staff. They flee like headless chickens, when william was in a bad mood. It was all hell on earth. 

He walked past Grell and Fran without a glance. Fransis was in the way of his view of Grell and it wasn't unusual to see someone covered in blood.

The indirect evasion of said scarlet salvaged her reputation, as no flimsy explainations for capturing one of suspicion needed to have been uttered to that manager of sorts. If anything, Grell lacked a concrete enough plan for a situation, unlike the loose one about lending her to her room to be shared by her and Fran. The need to hide the demon of divergent desires at all costs when not in dim light.

Beyond her reputation and the fate of the demon, that Sutcliffe rested her less-covered arms atop the coat she lent. Despite how she possessed non-coated sleeves as a part of her partially inspired attire.

To that scarlet shinigami, the evasion by that irate William was a breather, a break from being condemned for whatever she's going to ramble and drag in next. Even if it wasn't physical, it was common to expect her to ramble on and on, forgetting the goal or the results of those soul-retrieval missions. As she did with the retrieved mate.

Grell tugged back on Fran following the non-inspection, presumably out of checking the halls from her door before ungripping, as to make the bright-haired blonde would not freak out. 

"Aww..poor William didn't act so stuck up for once, pity," she 'teased', as to not attract attention from the deephaired reaper, despite her intentions and voice implying otherwise.

"It means you and I aren't ruined by him!"

Fransis allowed herself to be dragged by Grell and blushed deeply. "Y-you and I? we're a thing? " she stutters and stares at her with awe. Her day was getting better and better. She didn't expect the beautiful reaper to like her in the same way. The lighting in the building was blinding for her and she stares at the white walls untill they start to blurr. She wasn't feeling quite right. She didn't eat enough before being dragged off with Grell. Glancing distractedly at william and the other reapers she grips Grells arm and says breathlessly "I-I didn't eat enough earlier....I feel faint. " she blinks slowly as the room tips and turns, she having isues with her balance she sways slightly. She closes her eyes and breaths out a breath slowly before collapsing on Grell. She was a demon however and so she wasn't breathing nor was her heart beating.

Initially, that scarlet reaper Grell had the belief that the flustered blonde was stick with her, as to tighten the unofficial partnership further. Indeed, why else would she play with words and grip like a bird of prey, under the belief that the situation wasn’t to worry over, not at all. Yet, with love, comes blindness in rose-tinted rims, as it came to a stark surprise when the blonde fell atop her without warning. Without precaution. Without alert.

“Ooh, You’ve fallen for me, haven’t-”

Abruptly, the redhead came to the realization about what the now limp demon said. Starvation. The deprivation of souls, souls to rip at and to consume rather than to preserve, to retain. What worried Grell initially was in a panic, almost squawking at the fact that the body covered her own, and especially at the feeding. Was she to use her own, non-verified souls or to risk one as soon as possible?

No pulse, no breaths, no response, only a limp body Grell had to carry by arm, rather than drag like a rag or towel without care. A challenging feat for a mortal, in which she wasn't. While it remained it's own set of challenges. Why would a shinigami keep a dead body, or a limp one that could be mistaken for dead, untouched? And especially this redhead bent on mutilating, in a way to make all ends be beautiful, in her eyes?

That scarlet shinigami initially thought she had to sneak with the not-corpse of Fran in hand, to her room as secretly as possible. One glance of any other, especially William, would throw off such a rough plan.

Yet, Grell grew rather impatient, as to be expected of a stubborn love-fool, as she fled quick to her room in, evading possible witnesses, and plopped the demon onto a bed of sorts. Hectic, a different kind of hectic. The redhead snatched some blood, encapsulated in a glass jar before 'feeding' it to said demon, distressed.

Frans eyes open slowly as she gasps and starts quickly draining the jar of blood. She pants heavily and groans leaning forwards to grasp her head in agony. "W-were did you get blood so fast? Thank you for that.." she looks at Grell with a hesitant smile and winces. She really needed to be more careful... she stares at Grell. She trys to look away but simple cannot , transfixed. She hopes dearly Grell takes it as a compliment and not as a creepy behavior. She starts blushing boldly at her thoughts. 

Why must I be like this? I'm going to get my heart broken again..... this person can't truly like me can they? She brakes eye contact and glances at her hands... she was still filthy....and in her BED!? She quickly jumps up from the silk covered sheets her week form smacking the ground as she slips on the covers. Fransis groans , softly cursing the maroon silks sheets that spelled her demise.

"Oh, that? Thank you, I bathe in it, of course~" casually remarked that redhead Grell, whose concerned look of reviving that demon was gradually taming. A sacrifice of losing some of the blood of reaped victims just to revive a partner..a strange sacrifice, but a nessicary one. Death shouldn't be abrupt unless she wanted it abrupt, in which the case didn't call for it.

"It's for beauty, ever heard of that?"

Beyond the thoughts of a sacrifice, chartreuse pupils shifted focus from the glass's emptiness and toward Fran herself, with the glass put away. Flustered, was it embarassment or love, affection, that need?

It was presumed that beyond those spectacles and mane of scarlet, Grell likely blushed as she kept up with flowery words and questions, even though she was simply a romanticist of a shinigami seeking claims.

Yet, like cats and unlike demons, one may assume the redhead would be exhausted. Thus she pounced and laid to the bed, unaware whether it was needed for the other.

Fransis stood there blushing brightly and staring at Grell in shock. "Y-you bathe in blood!?... for beauty... but thats..." stuttering and fiddling with her clothes she clears her throat and glances around. The room was a bit messy and demons had no need for sleep. Perhaps she could clean up things...? 

Letting Grell sleep she moves and starts quickly and quietly cleaning about. Dusting, folding laundry even with her bright blushing. She notices the tub is dyed pink and frowns. 

The room will be spotless when Grell awakes. That much is certain.


End file.
